1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a current limiting method.
2. Description of the Background Art
The development of a semiconductor device called an intelligent power switch (IPS), wherein a power semiconductor element, and a control circuit, a protective circuit, and the like on the periphery thereof, are integrated on a single chip or in a single package has been advancing in recent years.
As IPS's are widely used in automobile electrical systems such as transmissions, engines, and brakes, there is a demand for products that provide size reduction, increased performance, and increased reliability.
A semiconductor device including a current detection unit having current detecting characteristics that are linear and have negative dependency with respect to the drain-to-source voltage of a main transistor has been proposed as existing technology (JP-A-2014-128005).
Also, technology whereby the output voltage of a variable voltage source is adjusted in accordance with the temperature in the vicinity of a power semiconductor device and the current flowing through a sense terminal, thereby correcting a difference between the characteristics of a main region and a sense region of the power semiconductor device, has been proposed (Japanese Patent No. 5,590, 240).
Furthermore, technology whereby a semiconductor device protective operation is carried out when the main current of the semiconductor device reaches a trip level, and the trip level is lowered when a semiconductor device activation operation is carried out, has been proposed (JP-A-2013-62730).